


With a little help of their friends

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M, Pining, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Their friends can't stand their pining anymore





	With a little help of their friends

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of Have a Camelot Christmas 2017!

Merlin set his book down and got up. It was nice and cosy that they all met this time of year to spend the Sundays together. It had become a little tradition and Merlin really liked it. It was difficult enough to face Christmas. Yet another year had passed and nothing had happened, he hadn’t been able to find someone he wanted to spend time with. 

He walked over to the window to stand by the heating, burying his hands deep in the front pockets of his jeans but the cold wouldn’t go away. Merlin knew it wouldn’t, it came from inside and had nothing to do with the room temperature. Maybe he was coming down with something?

Then he noticed that it had started snowing. What had been coming down as tiny, watery flakes, more like icy little raindrops in the past days had turned into real, big snowflakes. Merlin smiled sadly. He remembered times when he had been delighted when the first snow set in. Nowadays it only meant cold feet and more work as somebody had to clear the sidewalk in front of the house. Still, it had something peaceful to watch the snow cover the ground. 

Arthur stepped up next to him. “You okay?”

“Mmhmm.” Was he really okay? Merlin knew the answer was no. He wasn’t okay. He was lonely and tired of being lonely and always just happy for his friends. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for Gwaine and Percy, who were snuggled up in the big armchair or Leon who was dating a petit brunette lately. He was just sick of always being happy for someone else and never being the one who was happy. 

The main reason for that stood next to him. He’d had a crush on Arthur since they first met but he knew that someone like Arthur would never see more than a friend in him. They were good as friends, too, always bantering, always fighting but still always having the other’s back. 

“You sure? You’re awfully quiet today.” 

Merlin threw Arthur a look. “Usually, you complain that I never shut up. How about you make up your mind?”

“You don’t like when I complain and now you complain that I don’t complain?” Arthur threw him a side-ways glance and the question didn’t come as sharp as it usually did. 

They fell silent again and watched the snow coming down. 

“Is there anything you need, Merlin?” Arthur stuffed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. 

Blowing out a sigh, Merlin leaned a bit more against the heating. “Something I might never get.” He whispered. 

“Tell me about it.” Arthur heaved a sigh. 

There was commotion in the room behind them as Gwaine and Percy scrambled around. 

“How much more does it actually need?” Gwaine asked Percy. “Can I just slam their heads together? Maybe they will notice then?”

“I’ve got a better idea.” Leon took his glasses off, set his paper aside and got up. “Mistletoe, please.” He held out his hand towards Percy, who dutifully put a twig of mistletoe into Leon’s open palm.

Leon stepped up behind the two standing at the window and cleared his throat.

“What?” Merlin turned and saw Leon holding up the mistletoe over their heads.

“Well, you know what you have to do now, don’t you?” 

“Leon, you’re my friend, I’m not going to kiss you!” Merlin squawked. 

Gwaine groaned. “Alright, that’s it, I’m going to slam their heads together.” He tried to scramble up, but Percy held him in place.

“Not me, you dufus.” Leon jerked his head into Arthur’s direction not-so-subtly.

Arthur, who had eyed the mistletoe for a while, looked at Merlin now. 

With beating heart, Merlin leaned in. This wasn’t helping his crush, but if it made the others so happy, he would kiss Arthur now. Just a little peck on the lips and that was it. 

But that wasn’t it. The moment their lips touched, Arthur wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close and Merlin had the feeling that he would never let go.


End file.
